Short Love Story
by SweetKalamithy
Summary: When I challenged myself to write the shortest sweet love story - Emma's POV


**Here I challenged myself to write the shortest love story I could. Because I always write too much… Hope you'll like it !**

* * *

The first time I saw you, my gaze never left you until our eyes met and I couldn't help but stared right back at you. Your dark chocolate eyes were reflecting a tormented and untamed soul. Just like mine. My inner siren rang wildly warning me about you, that you would be my downfall.

The moment you ordered, I knew that you could endlessly read the menu again and again and I would never ever get bored of your deep and sensual voice which haunted my following dreams like a melodic corrupting song. You screwed me up and unfortunately it was too late for me to realize.

Everytime you stayed sitting at the bar, we always ended up fighting over something. Once, late at night, when you wouldn't zip it and my hands were full, I shut you up with my mouth on yours. I kissed you fiercely, putting all my feelings of frustration, desire and finally release into it and you rejected me right away and left but not before giving me a good slap. My cheeks stung for days and I can still remember it.

You didn't appear the next day and the day after to my disappointment. When you did, you rushed into the café I was working in, where we first met and where we first kissed, barely saying hello, and you kissed me as I kissed you eight days before. And you disappeared like an hurricane as fast as you appeared. I didn't hear my boss yell at me nor that he would deduced all the plates I had dropped, still entranced by the feelings of your lips on mine and the shockwaves it sent to my core.

So when you showed up again, I did take my chances and, yeah it was old-fashioned, I wrote my number on your cup of strong coffee that you usually take and that I had prepared the moment you stepped in the cafe.

You left. You didn't came back. You didn't call.

As I was losing hope and chiding myself for having the guts to try to ask you out, for making you run away from me, you showed one night after my shift at the backdoor waiting for me. Surprised, I blurted out some nonsense that you brushed it off with, I learned it after, your weird sense of sarcastical humour that I, now, love so much.

We just walked out to the nearest park. We didn't really talk, I was still in shock to see you walking by my side. I don't know what got into me, missing the feeling of your plumps lips certainly, I leant to kiss you, that time softer, less certain, more loving. When you whispered my name like a sacred vow, I couldn't stop myself anymore. I just wanted you. I was screwed. And you accepted it all.

I don't know what we did the first time. Sex ? Love ? All I remember is the feeling of your naked body against mine. You soft skin brushing against mine, your hand strocking my long blonde hair, your touch light as feather. People said that you see fireworks, that you feel butterflies in your belly, that your toes curl up but I didn't feel any of that… since I wasn't really there, I was taking the ride to the seven heaven. A ride that quickly became my favorite attraction and we did enjoy more times than we can count.

More often than not we would fight but we always found our ways to each other. You would coax me with food or I would surprise you by taking you somewhere I knew you would love. We peeled our fears, our incercurities, our traumas like onion skin, one layer after the other, until we unveiled our soul. And strangely enough, I never felt so strong. I know you would scoff at my stupid comparison and call me an idiot. An idiot you are so fond of. Your idiot.

I remember that day, that time when your father brought you to the lay autel, I still feel that alluring feeling, pure happiness, sheer joy, when we said our vows and where I cried my eyes out, not believing what was actually happening. I was so lucky. I am so lucky.

You wanted to extend our little family and I accepted right away, knowing that was your most ardent wish even if I was afraid myself. You reassured me like only you would and we were hopping up and down with impatience. But when your deepest desire can only stay a dream, the fall is just as painful as the unbridled joy you once felt while thinking of realizing it. We learned that you couldn't bear a child. I let you the time to grieve your loss, always supporting you, always at your side and when you finally did, I suggested that we could adopt. Even if you first reluctantly accepted, you instantly fell in love with this 3 months old boy who came into our life. Our son. Henry.

From that moment, he became our world. My love for you and my love for him grew more with each day passing by. We first lived a bad dream – if we had time to dream at all- with that all-nighter baby, then we lived a nightmare when he began to crawl, a nightmare that ended as hell when he learned to walk and run. And I won't say anything about your reaction when he introduced his first girlfriend. When you finally realized that your little prince was becoming a man.

As I close my eyes, I see once again our little grandchildren running under the majestuous apple tree you planted when we moved in, decades ago. You leant your head on my shoulder, a peaceful smile crossing your lips, our fingers locked as we're sitting on the rocking chair like two old people watching their reckless grandchildren.

Not having the force to open them anymore, I think back of the first time we met, the only time when my sixth sense was wrong. You didn't screw me up, you weren't my downfall, you fulfilled me as you brought plenitude and stability to my previous wandering life.

I feel your hand on my cheek, as soft as ever. I feel your lips and a drop falling down on my forehead. You whisper those three words that had crossed my mind thousand times over in my short life and cross it again as my last thought before I fall in the darkness.

« I love you. »

* * *

 **Thank you for reading ! Please review, I just really need your encouragements that warm my heart and make my days =) !**


End file.
